Second Chances
by Burkhart996
Summary: What happens when the remaining Stark children all of a sudden found themselves back in time. Right before the King arrived at Winterfell. How could they change the outcome of the future? All the misery that had fallen on their family? Come along on the journey as the Children of Winterfell play the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

All Jon was focused on was Ramsay Bolton's army bearing down on him. The first man was upon him and as Jon raised Longclaw to meet the enemies sword he all of a sudden found himself in Winterfell. The only difference is it looked exactly like it did before he left for the wall. To say the least Jon was almost in full panic mode. How in the bloody fuck did he end up back in time and why? Jon ran out of the training yard and toward the castle. As he was running to the door he literally ran into someone and at the speed he was going he couldn't stop them from falling as gravity took control. Looking under him he saw Arya and she looked absolutely panicked.


	2. Author Note

Okay guys let me know what you think please and be honest. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Jon hurriedly stood up and pulled Arya with him. They stood there just staring at each other. Before Jon could react Arya threw herself into his arms "Jon!" She yelled. "How i have missed you!I didn't know if you were alive or not!" The words that were coming out of her mouth confused him. Why would this Arya say she would miss him unless…."Arya you were brought back as well?" She looked around as if someone was watching or listening in. " Yes and I honestly have no idea how or who is behind this. All i remember is saying to a maid at the Twins to let people know that winter came for House Frey next thing I know I am back at Winterfell surrounded by the men who were murdered by Theon and Ramsay." Jon noticed that Arya spoke way to calmly for the situation that they found themselves in. He also noticed she carried herself different and she changed the way she spoke her words. Like every word she said was long and calculated. Looking around Jon decided that it was not the place to have this grabbed Arya's arm and started to drag her to the Godswood. When they arrived to the Weirwood tree they froze. Standing next to the tree was Sansa and Bran.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys currently writing the next chapter but I was wondering if there was anyone I could get to read the chapters before I post them.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Arya could move a muscle Jon already had sansa in his arms hugging her tight. Arya felt straight confusion at the sight before her. Why was Jon hugging Sansa before he hugged Bran? "Can someone please explain what is going on? And since when have you been on good terms with Sansa? Also how in the bloody fuck did we end up back here?" Jon and Bran just looked at her. Sansa looked at her in what Arya had never had seen on her face before. She looked at her in what looked like pride. "I am so glad that you have not changed at all." Sansa walked up to her slowly and hugged her. Arya felt shock entire her entire body at the fact that she was being hugged by her sister. Not knowing what to do she slowly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. "I believe i can explain." Arya turned and looked at Bran. His voice sounded different. Now that the shock had left her body she could properly get a good a look at Bran. Not only was his voice different but, the way he carried himself was also different. He carried himself with pride and confidence. "How would you know what caused this Bran?" she asked.

"I am no longer the Bran you once knew. That Bran is dead. I am now the three eyed raven." That just made Aryas confusion even worse. "What do you mean that you are no longer Bran? And what the bloody hell is a three eyed raven?" Arya blurted. "I know everything. From the past to the future. I even saw what had happened to all of you leading up to us being sent back. I know how Jon was killed by the brothers of Night Watch for letting Wildlings beyond the wall. I also know how Rasmay treated Sansa, I also saw how she was treated on her wedding night. Just like I know you joined the faceless men in Braavos." Arya couldve smacked Bran upside the head. Before she could answer Jon boomed "You What!" Arya hung her head and muttered under her breath "Oh bloody hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Bran and Sansa stood at the side and watched in bewilderment as Jon chased Arya around and around the Weirwood tree. Never in their lives have they seen Jon so mad at Arya. "Arya would you stop running!" Jon yelled out. "And what? Let you catch me? I don't think so." Arya took her chance and using all the training she had learned from her time with the faceless men and started to quickly climb the Weirwood. Jon not realizing that Arya was no longer on the ground he kept going around the tree. Sansa not being able to hold her laughter any longer burst. Her laughter caused Jon too look around and he finally realized that Arya was no longer on the ground. "Arya!" He yelled. "Yes." she managed to get out around her giggles. "What are you doing up there?" "Um,I thought it was pretty obvious as to why i am up here." Before he could respond Sansa started to speak. "Jon you know that I love you but you are overreacting. While I also dont like the fact that my little sister is now a highly trained assassin, but we all had to do certain things to ensure our survival after father was killed. But the important thing right now is to figure out how and why we were sent back in time." Arya just looked at her sister with shock. Never in all her life has Sansa defended her or has she sounded so wise.

"I believe we were sent back to fix all the wrongs that have happened to our family and to save Westeros from the devastation that befalls it." Bran explained. "But that doesn't explain how we got sent back." spoke Arya. "Come now Arya I know you're smarter than this. Isn't it obvious who did this? It was the Old Gods." Bran continued. Arya felt a little jilted at Brans comment. "Ok so next question. What do we tell father?" Sansa questioned? Jon sighed before speaking "We tell him the truth. Bran has seen things that only father would know. He would have to believe him. He will have no choice." The three Stark children there in silence trying to process everything that they have learned about each other and their situation. But the one thing they all were sure of, this time the pack was going to survive.

"Okay, so when do we tell father?" Sansa wondered out loud.  
"We must do it before the King arrives. All of problems started the moment the king arrived at Winterfell. We need to convince father not to take the position as hand of the King, tell king Robert about his wife and her brother-" " Dont forget telling him about the true son he has in Kings Landing." Everyone stopped and turned to look at Arya. Sansa started to speak with pure confusion in her voice "What do you mean the son he has in Kings Landing?" "He has a son named Gendry. He helped me and looked after me when Yoren took me out of Kings Landing after father was killed. Guys hes a good man. Even if the King doesnt accept him as his son he can come smithy for has some of the best work that I have ever seen." Jon agreed with her after she finally finished talking, But Sansa just looked at her with a knowing look. Her little sister had come to love this Gendry lad.

Normally Sansa would have been against this but after everything she went through Sansa didn't have it in her to even try to think negatively. After all, all the men who were behind her scars were of noble birth and look where that got her. And from what Arya has said about this man it would seem that Sansa owed him a great deal for keeping her sister alive which she knows that it had to be very difficult in itself.


End file.
